The present invention relates generally to a device for use in leveling and squaring, and more particularly, to a level incorporating a laser module assembly which is variably redirected for squaring angles at a distance.
Level and plumb devices having lasers for alignment are known. One level provides two and three simultaneous laser output beams at 90.degree. for leveling or grade along two axes at the same time, and for a level and a vertical at the same time. Another device includes a laser and operable dial, wherein the dial positions reflecting mirrors for selecting between the projection of a vertical laser beam and a horizontal laser beam from the tool.
The known level, plumb or alignment devices only provide laser beams for squaring 90.degree. angles. Nevertheless, the present embodiment of the invention provides a leveling device having a visible laser beam which is variably redirected for squaring angles at a distance.
Because laser levels and squares in the prior art do not provide means for squaring assorted angles at a distance, there is a need for a simple, economical and effective leveling device having a variably adjustable laser; however, until now, no such device has been developed.